Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anti-theft apparatus for a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anti-theft apparatus that does not disturb a customer when he or she observes and tests a mobile device in a shop, and that can be efficiently used with various types of mobile devices.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, according to IT technology developments, various types of mobile devices such as smartphones, notebook computers, navigation devices, digital cameras, etc. are being marketed. However, the price of these mobile devices has also increased due to various state-of-the-art functions being applied thereto.
Accordingly, theft is a concern in shops selling mobile devices. Therefore, such shops devote a lot of effort to theft-prevention of mobile devices that are displayed, particularly in the case when a shop manager is distracted due to dealing with many customers or customer questions.
Thus, many ideas have been proposed for preventing theft of a mobile device displayed in a shop, and the present applicant proposed Korean patent No. 10-1303147, entitled “Locking apparatus for terminal”.
Korean Patent No. 10-1303147, entitled “Locking apparatus for terminal” discloses an anti-theft technology for mobile terminals, whereby a mobile terminal is physically locked using a grip, and a controller produces a beep when a connector connected to an access port of the mobile terminal is separated from the access port, thereby electrically preventing theft of the mobile terminal.
However, the locking apparatus for terminal disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1303147 has a problem that volume and weight of the grip is considerable, and the grip hinders a visiting customer from observing and testing a mobile terminal in a shop. Further, because manufacturing cost of the locking apparatus is high, shops may be burdened to purchase the locking apparatus by the cost.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.